Nano Santos
, | birthdate = November 1 | age = 14 | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Dark Gray | sign = | bloodtype = O+ | affiliation = Xstence | previous affiliation = | previous occupation = , | partner = Michiyo Yamahana Kyang-jae Maeno | base of operations = (formerly) (formerly) Ikeda, Osaka | education = Primary Catholic school Ikeda Junior High School (current) | family = Unnamed mother (deceased) Unnamed uncle (deceased) | status = Active | object = | signature skill = Advantage neutralization | fullbring = And One }} Nano Santos (ナノ サントス, Nano Santosu) is a young originally from the who came to Ikeda, Osaka with Kyang-jae Maeno. Formerly affiliated with a splinter-gang known as the Nagua, he unwillingly took part in illegal activities such as pickpocketing and smuggling in order to survive after the death of his uncle. Following his dream to one day play basketball professionally, Nano finally managed to escape from the Nagua after he met Kyang-jae in . After his arrival in Japan, Nano came under the protection of Xstence as one of the organization's youngest members. Appearance Nano is a short, slender boy with sharp, protruding joint, a dark complexion, and messy, dark brown hair. He has numerous scars on his wrists, abdomen, and back, suggesting a history of abuse. As such he is rather self-conscious of his appearance, and wears clothes that are a bit too large for him. His most notable features are his eyes, which are wide and dark gray in color. Personality Nano is a quiet and reserved individual, saying very little and rarely opening up to others. He is highly observant and exceptionally street smart, fully capable of looking after himself and extremely independent. This often surprises those around him as they will discover him wandering around the city on his own. While he never gets lost, it may be hours before he returns home. Once he has opened up to someone else, Nano forms a deep and incredibly loyal connection to that person. For example, he nearly refused to leave Kyang-jae's side after the latter helped him to escape from smugglers in Macau. That said, if someone were to betray Nano's trust he would not know how to handle his emotions, and would lash out dangerously in sudden anger and fear. History Some time before Nano was born a strange Hollow by the name of Meyado began to haunt the streets of . Meyado was a parasitic who was capable of possessing and controlling human bodies. He would typically prey upon men, using his puppets to both consume the souls of other humans and to gain vicarious sexual pleasure through rape. Nano’s mother was one of the Hollow’s victims, and as a result he has been a Fullbringer since conception. Under normal circumstances Meyado would have eaten her soul, which would have resulted in certain death. But Nano’s mother regained consciousness, and as he was controlling a weak body of an older man at the time she was able to fight him off. Through sheer coincidence, Meyado tripped over the windowsill of the three-story apartment building and plunged to his own demise. Nano’s mother, despite her young age, decided to carry the child to term because of her devout Catholic faith. She tried to raise him as best she could, but she was disowned by her father and was forced to move in with her older brother, who happened to be a member of the Nagua... Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Nano possesses a staggering amount of Reiatsu, especially for a human of his age. While his spiritual pressure is normally subdued and in an “uneasy” state, when he becomes agitated it spikes and fluctuates wildly. Thus, while he has a high degree of spiritual energy, he has very little control over it. Despite his unrefined skill in utilizing his Reiatsu, however, he can nonetheless intimidate his opponents easily by focusing his spiritual pressure on them. When fully released his aura becomes dark green, tainted with streaks of black. *'Spiritual Awareness:' Nano has been able to see the spirits of the dead since birth, and he is extremely sensitive to the spiritual presences around him. While his skills in perception are not refined enough to pick out individual strands of Reikaku, he can identify individual Reiatsu signatures with unquestionable accuracy, and can sense the presence of spiritual beings from several kilometers away, depending on their level of spiritual energy. Like most Fullbringers, his perception, as well as all of his other abilities, would be enhanced in the Reishi-rich atmosphere of Hueco Mundo. High Observational Intelligence: Despite having minimal formal education and struggling with literacy, Nano is highly observant, possessing a competence that makes him seem years older than his actual age. He is an expert at assessing his environment and reading the intentions of others, quick in thinking on his feet, and skilled in improvising. This helps him out on the basketball court as well. However, when cornered Nano loses his calm and will blindly lash out at a perceived opponent in a “kill-or-be-killed” mode. High Speed and Strength: Mainly because of his small stature, Nano relies heavily on his large reserves of Reiatsu to carry him throughout the course of a battle—or a basketball game. Nevertheless, for a boy of his age and stature, he possesses a surprising amount of physical strength and agility. He has keen reflexes and is incredibly light on his feet, flitting around the battlefield to gain the upper hand while skillfully evading the attacks of his opponents. He has high somatic awareness and knows his own body well, and as such he is able to reserve his strength and stamina. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As his bare hands were originally his only weapons while living on the streets of Manila, Nano quickly learned to defend himself in hand-to-hand combat against much stronger opponents. While he does not utilize any formal style, the manner in which he fights has been molded by an eclectic mix of different martial arts and “street-fighting,” which he mainly adopted from observation and personal experience. Mostly Nano is concerned about getting away as quickly as possible in a fight, but if provoked he can become a vicious attacker. One distinctive trait to his style is that he fights dirty and tends to concentrate his strikes on a target’s vital spots, clawing at an attacker’s eyes, throat, groin, etc. in order to create an opening where he can escape. His approach to hand-to-hand combat is typically to try and run first, resorting to physical force only as a last resort. Enhanced Speed and Agility: As Nano is somewhat of a prodigy in the use of his Fullbring, he manifested Bringer Light at a young age and has been using it unwittingly in basketball games ever since he was a child. By pulling on the “soul” of the surface beneath his feet, Nano is able to increase his speed and height of his jumps to the point where he can move incredibly fast, taking his natural reflexes to supernatural levels. This technically allows him to fight on the same level as Shinigami and high-spec Hollows, as he is able to react to and, in some cases, even outmaneuver their movements. Fullbring And One (アンドワン, Ando Wan) Quotes Trivia *This is the author's first attempt at a sports-based Fullbring. Originally the Fullbringer was to follow a soccer theme, but this was changed since basketball is the number one most popular sport in the Philippines. *"Meyado" is a bastardization of the Spanish word mellado, which means "chipped" or "notched." Category:Xstence